Happenings
by You-drive-me-nuts-miller
Summary: A happening finally happened! Covering the moments we did not see in Virgins, tried to be not too smutty, but well ... *Not my characters, just borrowing them :)


*PS If you like please let me know - either here or on Tumblr (same user name) I can create any other NG fanfics, romantic, graphic, imaginary, based on episodes etc, so let me know!

Nick searched Jess's eyes for some clue - the momentary spark of bravery that had led him to follow Jess and carry her back into the apartment was beginning to fade and his insecurities were beginning to surface. What was he doing? More importantly, what was _she_ thinking? The decision to not think about it was wavering.

As he finally reached the bedside, their eyes bore deep into one another - Jess's beautiful cornflower blue eyes, framed by dark spectacles, bore an honesty that Nick had never quite seen before. His lips struggled to form words, unsure of the right thing to say. Although a romantic at heart, when confronted with real emotions, his response was usually to run and hide. After a breathless, intense moment, his gaze slowly passed over to the bed below them. Her eyes followed his and an unspoken understanding passed between them; an understanding that is was now or never. _Let's not think about it._Of all the times to act rather than think, this was it. Their gaze returned to one another and he saw, deep within her, an acknowledgement that she wanted the same thing. His heart began to swell and a small smile began to curl at his lips before Jessica pulled towards him in a passionate embrace.

Tightly, his arms wrapped around her; his strong hands, fingers fanning out wide, held her gently before sweeping round and collapsing onto his bed. Their kisses became more intense. Quickly, her glasses were discarded onto the bedroom floor and he began to trace his lips gently along her neck which made her shiver in delightful pleasure. Her delicate hands began to trace the outline of his surprisingly muscular back; swiftly her fingers scooped under the hem of his shirt and raised it over his head, dragging her nails gently across his skin as she did.

Nicks eager hands explored the gently curves of her body. Whilst he was eager to unwrap his prize, he wanted to relish in this moment. This wasn't good enough for Jess. She wanted him._Bad._ Forcefully she pushed him onto his back, straddling him between he stocking covered legs. She deftly removed her shirt before reaching down and loosening his fly. Though the thick material of his pants she could feel his hardness and her breath began to quicken. Her hand gently massaged his erection, she was surprised at the size he had achieved and it was so hard. He wanted this as badly was she did. As a wave of passion swept over her. she leant forward and began to kiss him with a hunger she had rarely felt.

The feel of Jessica Day's hand on that most intimate part of his body made Nicholas Miller want to explode in pleasure. Looping his leg around hers, he silently flipped her over onto her back, quickly unzipped her skirt and dragged the tights from her porcelain legs. Looking up, he could see her pupils were dilated and her breathing shallow and rapid. This was happening. The moment he had dreamed and fantasized about for months.

The next few moments were confusion of hands, mouths and soft moans as the last remnants of dignity were removed, their naked bodies pressed and slid across each other. Hands searched, mouths probed and minds whirled. Lost in the moment, his hands sought out her small, soft breasts. His warm mouth searched for her erect nipples and his tongue gently teased them as his soft breath cooled his kisses. Urgently, his kisses moved lower and continued to scan her body. Her mind was lost in a whirl of pleasure - she was living in the moment. Drinking in every drop of this, not thinking of the consequences. As he began to kiss her intimately, with a swirl of tongue and fingers, she felt like she might explode. Her breath quickened. No. Not like this. She wanted him now. Digging her fingers into his shoulders she raised him towards her and engaged him in a lusty gaze which left him in no doubt of her desire.

Without hesitating, he reached into his drawer and pulled out a condom. Whilst he quickly unrolled it along his length, he felt a momentary hesitation - this was the point of no return. They thoughts lasted as long as it took Jess to draw him back towards her and place her soft warm lips upon his.

Positioning himself between her legs, their eyes connected. One hand slipped under her back and entangled itself in her ebony hair, the other reached towards her faced, his thumb softly brushed a strand of her from her glowing cheek. She grasped his buttock with one small, soft hand and his back with the other and gently guided him inside her. Slowly. Excruciatingly slowly. Their eyes kept locked until the moment when he began to withdraw and her eyes flashed shut in intense pleasure. Was he teasing her? No, he was trying to enjoy it. Wanting it to last. Locking eyes again, the desire in Jess's gaze urged him to work harder, faster, stronger... Grabbing his tightly with both hands she urged him into a quick, breathless rhythm. Rapidly, she could feel the familiar swell of pleasure begin to grow inside her.

His breath caught as Jess took control and urged him to increase his pace. He tried to think unsexy thoughts, trying to last a while and make a good first impression... But she had other ideas and he quickly conceded that this was going to be hard. And fast.

Their hips rocked together, in perfect rhythm. He could feel her wetness increasing with every stroke, see her inhibitions slip further and further away as she was swept along on a wave of pure pleasure. Any other time he would have marvelled in this, but his pleasure was of equal, if not increased, amount and left little time for reflection.

Suddenly he felt the moment. No words were spoken but he could feel her heart beating against his chest, her legs began to wrap tightly around his back and she seemed to be lost in her own pleasure. He took that as his cue - deftly increasing his speed, quicker, quicker ... Until the point came that he could wait no longer and the sweet release of orgasm shuddered though his body. Instantly, he could feel her walls close against him in a synchronous reflection of satisfaction. They each breathlessly folded into one another. The only sound the racing of hearts and the buzz of blood rushing... Slowly, Nick began to return to reality rolling back onto his back. Reflecting on what had just happened ...


End file.
